This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Nuclear medicine uses radioactive material for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes by injecting a patient with a dose of the radioactive material, which concentrates in certain organs or biological regions of the patient. Radioactive materials typically used for nuclear medicine include Technetium-99m, Indium-111, and Thallium-201 among others. Some chemical forms of radioactive materials naturally concentrate in a particular tissue, for example, iodide (I-131) concentrates in the thyroid. Radioactive materials are often combined with a tagging or organ-seeking agent, which targets the radioactive material for the desired organ or biologic region of the patient. These radioactive materials alone or in combination with a tagging agent are typically referred to as radiopharmaceuticals in the field of nuclear medicine. At relatively low doses of the radiopharmaceutical, a radiation imaging system (e.g., a gamma camera) may be utilized to provide an image of the organ or biological region that collects the radiopharmaceutical. Irregularities in the image are often indicative of a pathology, such as cancer. Higher doses of the radiopharmaceutical may be used to deliver a therapeutic dose of radiation directly to the pathologic tissue, such as cancer cells.
A variety of systems are used to generate, enclose, transport, dispense, and administer radiopharmaceuticals. Using these systems often involves manual alignment of components, such as male and female connectors of containers. Unfortunately, the male connectors can be damaged due to misalignment with the corresponding female connectors. For example, hollow needles can be bent, crushed, or broken due to misalignment with female connectors. As a result, the systems operate less effectively or become completely useless. If the systems contain radiopharmaceuticals, then the damaged connectors can result in monetary losses or delays with respect to nuclear medicine procedures.